


Hurts Like Crazy

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jerome having a pancake for a face, Swearing, Sweet Jerome, horror movies, this was requested on Tumblr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: Jerome's face is hurting from the staples, so the Reader tries to take his mind off of it.





	

Jerome sauntered into the living room with his red robe he had retrieved from a resale shop, while also his striped pajamas underneath.You had taken them from Galavan's apartment when he died. You couldn't find the robe, but you're glad he found it. You were wearing pajama pants and a sleep shirt. Jumping over the couch to sit next to you he clapped his hands,   
"What are we watching?"   
"You can pick, I got all the horror movies on the table right here."   
He gasped in awe, "Aw, you kept my movies!"   
"Why wouldn't I? I like horror too Jerome."   
"Oh right, sorry. The good old noggin still doesn't remember a few things." 

When he took back his face from Dwight and stapled it back, his task was to find you, and he did. It wasn't that hard because he had almost ran you over when he fled the exploding building that Dwight was in. You yelled at him for that and cried your eyes out, but the two of you ending up kissed each other and headed back to your apartment.  
"How about we watch Rosemary's Baby?"   
"Jerome, you picked my favorite. Seriously, you can pick anything."   
"It is? I thought you liked Saw?"   
You barfed in your mouth when he said that, and he chuckled, "You never liked it? After how many times did we watch it? What was it, over twenty times?"   
"I thought you liked it?" You gagged.   
"Not really."  
"Are you kidding me?"   
"No, I'm being very serious." He told you as he made a fish face, causing you to giggle.  
"Just put the DVD in you goof!"

The two of you hugged each other as you watched the movie. It was nice feeling his chest against your head again. "Hey, wanna hear some jokes?" Jerome whispered in your ear.  
"Okay, go for it."   
"Why don't cannibals eat clowns? Because they taste funny." Jerome snickered, causing you to cackle. "I bet Greenwood is rotting in his grave when you told that joke!"   
He laughs louder, "Oh shit you're right!"   
"Do another one!"   
"I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn't get a reaction!" He giggled the last part.

He kept telling jokes through the entire movie, making you uncontrollably howl.  
Eventually he began to rub his face with his hand, groaning in pain.  
Furrowing your eyebrows you asked, "What's wrong Jerome?"   
"It's nothing gorgeous, want me to tell you another joke?" He grinned, and you frowned.  
Straddling his lap, you cupped his face in your hands and kissed him.  
Going away from his lips you rasped, "Is it the staples? I told I could've sewn it back on you know." 

He huffed before saying, "I know, I just look...cooler."   
"Is that even a word?" You giggled as you kissed his face all over. Hoping it would take his mind off the pain. "I don't know, and stop it."   
"Stop what?" You teased as you began to kiss his neck, before sucking lightly.  
His hands gripped your waist as he growled, "(Y/n), stop it. Or else..."   
"Or else what?" You smirked before he began to tickle your stomach, causing you to laugh.  
"I'll tickle you to death!"   
"Jerome! S-Stopff! Bahaha!"

When he had stopped tickling you, he intertwined his hands in yours before whispering,   
"Thank you."   
"Your Welcome." You kissed his lips.   
The two of noticed that it was the end credits and you whined, "Aw, you didn't get to watch the movie."   
"It's fine. I like you more than anything. I love you." He confessed, and you gasped.  
"I love you too!" You hugged him happily as he laughed, "I know I never really said that but I'll say it more often." 

Making a small yawn, you stretched your arms before closing your eyes, "You better."   
"Aw, are you tired?"   
"Mmh."   
Carrying you in his arms, he tucked the two of you in bed, hugging you from behind as he caressed your hair before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just recently uploaded this to Tumblr and though I might as well put it up here. I'm also going to be uploading more fics, so hang on to your hats folks, cause you ain't seen nothing yet! (See what I did there?)


End file.
